Waiting To Say I Love You
by storyofbeauty
Summary: Squall wanted to tell Rinoa how much he loves her. But there's always someone who stops him from telling. Chapter One was done by my other username but continued it in this username.
1. Section One

Romance

Romance Final Fantasy VIII 

**By: Sarah N.**

** **

***Author's note: I made the first chapter from the user name: _heaven-in-you_**. **But never finished the whole story. I never go in that username so; I decided that I'd continue it here.**

I was looking at Rinoa. Rinoa was looking at me. In that moment, I felt this weird feeling that I never felt before. My heart did this little flip but at the same time, my heart was pounding so fast_. Why do I feel so... so scared? Is it because... I'm falling in love with her?_

The next thing I saw was my hand on her face and my mouth lowering to her. She eased her arms up around my neck and I lowered my arms to her back and drew her closer as her lips played over mine. I didn't care if others saw us kissing in the balcony. The only thing that mattered was the two of us together again.

I breathed heavily and leaned back slightly as I tucked her hair behind her ear. Tears were trickling down her beautiful face. 

"When I was floating alone in space... I though... I thought it was the end."

"Rinoa. That-"

"Shh," she interrupted, placing her finger on my lips. "I was scared and horrified. Not because I was going to die but because I was going to die without the person that I love knows how much I love him."

_Oh man_. I didn't know what to say, how to act, or what to do. I was afraid I'd cry in front of her. Holding back the tears, I listened to her as she continued.

"I needed somebody to protect me, guide me, and to tell me that everything is going to be okay. I need you and I still need you. I need you, Squall. I need you because..." she held my hands and placed them in her chest, "because I love you."

I stared at her. I wanted to shout, _I LOVE YOU, TOO, RINOA!!!_ But is this the time to let her know that I feel the same way? What if this is only a joke? Or what if I'm not ready yet? But I am! I am ready! And I've fallen in love with her and that's the truth! I'm scared to say it. Scared of losing someone that I love again. Afraid to lose her. I have to tell her exactly how I feel, that I love her with all my heart. I need to or else, the time would just... pass me by. I have to.

"Rinoa... I..."

"HHHEEEYYY!!!"

A guy with spiky hair came out in the balcony with hotdogs in his hand on one in his mouth. Oh man, Zell.

Chapter Two 

** **

"Hey, Rinoa! Hey, Squall!" he screeched.

"Oh, hi Zell!!!" Rinoa giggled.

"Man," he faced me, "you should try this de-de-deli-licious hot-oh-hot-hot dogs." His mouth was watering will saying it.

I wanted to punch that pig. _Why did you have to come out in the balcony? Why did he have to interrupt us?_

I sighed. "Whatever" I replied.

"I'm just going around, seeing how everyone is doing, ya know?" he said as if reading Squall's thoughts.

_Yeah, everything was going great till you came. Now, what? How could I tell her?_

Rinoa flashed Zell a grin.

"Everything is going well, Zell. Thanks for… uh… observing us."

"Hey, no sweat" said it while chewing the hotdog in his mouth.

_Doesn't this guy get sick of eating hotdogs? This guy is pretty pathetic._

Zell looked over his shoulder and saw a lady with pigtails standing alone. 

"Who's that sexy girl??? Gotta go talk to her," his eyes were sparkling.

_Zell? Did he just say that? I didn't know that he cares about girls. _

"Maybe she likes hotdogs, too. Bye!" he added.

_Maybe she likes hotdogs? Crazy._

"Bye! I hope so, too!" Rinoa waved.

Rinoa moved her gazed to the ocean. For a long moment, we were quiet. Just waiting for someone to break the silence. _Great. _The only sounds were the crashing of the waves and the laughter and the music drifting from inside.

_Ugh! Why does Zell have to interrupt? How can I say it now? When can I tell her? When is the right time?___

_ _

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I wanna be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper_

_ _

I shook my head as I tried to wipe off those words. But I couldn't.

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me_

_And didn't you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

_ _

"Squall" a soft whisper came out from her luscious lips.

"Huh? Wha-what?" I asked.

She giggled. 

"You were… uh, nothing"

"I was what?!?" I asked. I needed to. I was confused. I was probably doing something that I didn't realize I was doing it. 

"It was nothing. Really. I was just… well; you were looking at me so… intensely. Like… like, there was something you want to tell me. Well, is there?" she asked with a concern look.

"Uh, yeah. I…" _What am I doing??? _"I meant that… it's getting colder. We better head back." I turned around and started to walk away. Why?

Because I was an idiot.

Well, not really.

Okay, fine.

Because I felt my cheeks turned red.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**? sarah n**

**?~! [heaven_in_u@hotmail.com][1]**

**?*%^ copyrighted – don't copy me**

**?*&$ spelling and grammar checked **

   [1]: mailto:heaven_in_u@hotmail.com



	2. Section Two

Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

** **

I couldn't help it but to stare at her. _Wow. She looks so beautiful. _I could barely take my eyes off her. 

"Hey, good looking. Do you want to dance with me?" Rinoa asked.

I let out a smile. I remember that night. At the ball when she asked me if I would dance.

She smiled at me. And it wasn't just a smile. It was a killer smile. That smile that makes all the guys turn to her and stare at her and say, "wow".

"Rinoa…I… I want to… ugh…" I said struggling to the words.

"…to?" 

"…to tell you something." I looked at her. But I was thinking if it was the right time. _You got to let it out. _"Rinoa…" I held her hand. "You look really wonderful tonight."

She smiled again. 

_Wow._

"…and" _This is it._

"I lo---"

_ _

"Rinoa!"

A tall, blonde, with a scar in his face, wearing a long black coat approached Rinoa.

Rinoa looked up at Seifer. He sat beside him. Smiling.

_Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh. Seifer will always be a pain in the ass. Always._

"You look really wonderful tonight." Seifer said to her… SEDUCTIVELY.

"Thanks. I would say the same to you." Rinoa let out a smile. Not trying to flirt too much. Which was good.

But then, it made me mad. Seifer was looking at Rinoa like he owns her. Like he didn't know that I was right beside Rinoa. Suddenly, he leaned close to her. A shiver shuddered down my spine. I wanted to kick his ass right now. And I will.

"Seifer, I…umm…" she swallowed. She was trying to get away from him but she couldn't. Seifer was too close. 

I stood up, ready to beat him up. But then he put his arms around Rinoa. My Rinoa! His gaze on Rinoa was so… so, deep. I was ready to punch this guy when he abruptly looked up to me.

"You ever noticed Rinoa's eyes?" 

"Seifer, umm… never notice that you're too close?" Rinoa was trying to let go.

Seifer switched his gaze from me to her. 

"You've got such an incredible kissable mouth," he whispered. "I think about kissing you a lot…"

"THAT'S IT!!!"I shouted.

_Nobody ever come close to Rinoa like that. No one. Except me. _

He stood up and gave me that evil smile. With that evil look.

_I have no idea why girls say that his smile and his look turn them on. Ugh._

I grabbed his coat. At that moment he pushed me. I grasped it again and was ready to knock him down when Rinoa stood up between us and giving us the look.

"Stop it!" she begged.

"I'll talk to you, Rinoa." he smiled at her and turned and walked away like nothing happened.

_What a bastard. _

"Squall, why did you do that?" she said with a concern look.

_What did I do that??? I did it for you!!! Who knows what he'll do next. He was probably planning to kiss you. Worst is, IN FRONT OF ME!!!_

"What do you mean, why did I do that?" I asked. Confused. Hey, I saved her life.

"That was embarrassing!" she looked around. Probably trying to see if people are still staring at her. Yeah, like they noticed us.

"They didn't notice us!!! And if they did… why would they care?" I explained.

"Please, just…don't lie." She said. 

I wasn't lying. It was true. Yes, they probably noticed us standing up while I was close to beating him up, but… would they know? I mean, they were all talking to each other, socializing.

"I'm not lying. And why are you so mad at me anyways? Did you see how he looked at you? He looked at you like he wanted to grab you and get naked with you." I answered back. 

"Hahaha" 

"Great. Thanks, Squall for saying that." Rinoa said sarcastically.

I turned back to see who it was. It was Irvine. 

_Just great._

"Did he really? Huh, Squall?" another person said.

Rinoa rolled her eyes. And I could tell that she was annoyed. Really annoyed.

I turned back again to see who it was. _Great. _Zell. With Selphie and Quistis. 

_Just great._

"Looks like our lone wolf is jealous." Selphie said.

"You are?" Rinoa asked me.

"…"

Quistis giggled while Irvine was making a fake cough. 

_Great. Not only I didn't get to tell Rinoa my feelings for her, it also turned out really embarrassing. Gee, thanks to Seifer. And didn't they know how much I hate being called, "lone wolf"???_

_ _


End file.
